


Echoing Into The Distence

by GlitterGirl



Category: One Direction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 17:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterGirl/pseuds/GlitterGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have no idea what happened but I kinda like this so I'm putting it up here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echoing Into The Distence

The brown eyed boy just stood at the top of the stairs. He couldn't believe he was actually going. Going to France, going to fight, going to certain death. He only had a small rucksack with him containing only a few essentials. A note pad and pens, a water bottle and a photo.

He walked down the stairs. Atleast he wasn't going alone he would be kept with his friends, it was government policy. You sign up together, you fight together and... you die together. Liam quickly pushed that thought out of his head. He didn't want the others to die. The odds were not in their favour though, afterall this was WW1. 

How many people would he have to kill? How many people would he have to watch die? People he knew, people he loved. How many of them would he never see again? He had decided a long time ago that he didn't like the thought of killing people. To him it was murder. He didn't care what they had done, it was wrong to kill them. He had to do it though. Ever since this bloody conscription thing started he had been forced into it. There was no escape, nowhere to hide.

He knew what he was doing was wrong. Afterall they were human too. They were just like him. Young people following orders. They didn't deserve to be murdered. He had to do it though or he'd be shot for cowardice and bring shame on his family. He didn't want that. No, that wasn't what he wanted. He'd just have to lump it and try his best not to kill any innocent people and to protect his friends. Harry, Louis, Niall and Zayn. Harry especially. The poor boy was underage. He was still a child really. He had been forced to sign up by his parents even though he wasn't legally allowed to go. It wasn't fair! Harry didn't want to go anyway, he was terrified of holding a gun. He, like Liam, thought it was wrong.

Liam shuddered at the memory of Harry being marched by his parents to sign up. Marched by them to his death. 

It had happened one evening. Liam had been talking to Harry and messing around on the street when they came and forced him to sign up. It had been terrible for Liam to watch. There was nothing he could do except sign up with him and vow to protect him. 

He would've had to sign up soon anyway. Bloody conscription! Could they not see what they were doing? Did they not realize how many innocent people (on both sides) they were forcing to become murderers and in turn be murdered?

All he wanted was to protect his friends and for there to be peace again. He didn't want to go to war, didn't want to hold a gun, didn't want to kill anyone. He had to protect his friends though and that meant he had to go and to achieve peace he had to fight. That didn't really make much sense to him though. Why fight if you want peace? It was stupid really. But that was what he'd been told.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, it was time to go.


End file.
